


Enter the Garden

by TellerQ



Series: Crack!ships [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerQ/pseuds/TellerQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo/Joshua. Soulmates. Destiel mentioned in passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter the Garden

"Welcome to the Garden," Joshua says in a kind, soft voice. Jo's eyes snap up to meet his and she walks further into the Garden.

"The Garden? You mean, like…" Jo trails off, looking around. She glances back at the door she came through only to that it's not longer there.

"Eden, yes," Joshua finishes her thought. She meets his eyes again and stares.

"Why am I here?" Jo asks after a short pause. "Why am I _allowed_ here?"

"Because I am here," Joshua answers, turning and walking further into the Garden. Jo follows him only because she doesn't know what else to do. Jo wonders what he means by his last answer as they walk, and soon they stop at an out-of-place bench. Joshua sits and waves his hand in invitation. Jo takes it and sits beside him. "Rarely," Joshua states. "There are two people – an angel and a human – who are meant to be together. This usually doesn't happen until the human dies and enters Heaven, because here we do not need vessels. Though, you, yourself, have seen a pairing on Earth."

"I have?" Jo questions. She doesn't remember anything like that.

"Dean Winchester and Castiel," Joshua informs, nodding his head and smiling lightly. Jo's eyebrows raise in surprise, but as she thinks about it, it does make sense. But, then, if he's talking about pairings…

"You… and I?" Jo questions, turning towards him slightly on the bench. Joshua nods.

"I have waited for you for a long time, Joanna," Joshua reveals, looking away from her, into the Garden. "Not many angels come here anymore. They've lost the ability to see its beauty. I'm the caretaker, and that is probably the only reason I have not lost it as well." Jo just nods her head in understanding. She knows what it's like to be among people and yet lonely at the same time. Quietly, she moves closer to Joshua and leans against his shoulder. They both watch the Garden in its beauty, and the only sign Joshua gives that he notices her movement at all is a small, peaceful smile.


End file.
